


Secret Agent, Secret Admirer

by TeenagerForever



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, first-draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenagerForever/pseuds/TeenagerForever
Summary: For Perryshmirtz week 2020 third day prompt confessions/monologues. Heinz tries to find out his secret admire and Perry tries to get in his way.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: Perryshmirtz Week 2020





	Secret Agent, Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> This still needs tons of editing which I will get too later. So be patient with me and I hope you can still enjoy this.

Perry the platypus knew that maybe sending love letter to his nemesis was mistake ,but he had his reasons. It was February, the season of love. For Perry it was of watching his nemesis trying and failing to find love. Perry hated seeing how unloved Heinz felt. Especially since Perry was in love with Heinz. Perry wanted Heinz to know how loved he was without, Heinz knowing that Perry was the person who loved him. For Perry there was too much to risk, he could get , rejected ,reassigned ,loose his job. Perry got the idea from being forced to watch romantic comedies with Candace . It was going pretty well. He loved seeing how happy Heinz was, when Heinz read the letters. There was also no more romance related evil schemes. Well no more until today. Perry was trapped and Heinz was beginning his monologue.

“ You may have noticed the lack of Valentine related evil schemes this year. You see just awhile ago I started getting love letters in the mail. At first it was wonderful but now I am planing to find out who is.”

Perry could not help to start sweating. Perry beak gaped open in shock.

“ Hey it's possible. I have proof.” Heinz told Perry dramatically pushing one of the letters in Perry face. “ I tried playing detective but only clue I found was that know a lot about me. So that brings it down to my hairdresser and my mailmen. I know mailmen are not suppose to look at your mail but I am not sure about mine.”

Perry relaxed a bit . As smart as Heinz was he was no detective.

“ So gave up on playing detective.” Heinz declared.

Perry sighed breath of relief.

“and started playing with inators ” Heinz continued “ Be- hold the Finger print matcher inator. With it I scan the fingerprints and find the location of person who it belongs to.” 

The inator is in Heinz's hands now and it looks kind of like a grocery store scanner.

“Here I show you how it works.”Heinz said. “ I am going put my finger on the vase and than scan the finger print it leaves behind with inator.” 

Heinz proceed so to do as he said he would. Meanwhile Perry managed to escape his trap.

“There see on the screen.” Heinz said. 

On the screen of the inator said location: Doofenshmirtz Inc.

“See it works.” Heinz said and then he got punched out by Perry. Perry and Heinz struggled over the inator. Heinz managed to get a hold of the inator and push Perry out the way. Perry honestly never seen Heinz quite so motivated. There was one of Perry letters in a plastic bag. Heinz picked it up and scanned before Perry could stop him. Then inator once more had the words location Heinz Doofenshirmtz's inc on it's screen. Perry looked on in horror. 

“ Hey there in same building as we are in now.” Heinz said “ There are so many apartments I wouldn't know where to start.” 

Perry relaxed a bit more upon hearing this.

“which is what I would say if the matcher inator could not do this.” Heinz continued. “It also has hot and cold system which can better pin point the owners location.” 

Heinz went out of his lair and then instantly came back in. 

“This thing stared going blue since left the apartment and red since I came back in this room. It just you and me here.” Heinz look defeated. “This thing must be on the fritz.”

Perry shrugged.

“ I tested it successfully so many times before. Yet here it is not working. Unless...” Heinz stopped talking. Which was a rare thing.  
Heinz defeated look changed to one of horror. Perry thought “I hope has not found out.”

“Perry the platypus, how could mock like that. I thought you were good guy. You know how sensitive about the lack of success in my romantic life.” Heinz with tears down his face.

Perry gulped. Perry was so afraid that Heinz would mock him if found out. Perry had not stopped to think , Heinz would think that Perry was mocking Heinz. This was so much worse. Perry had do something to stop Heinz from thinking this. Perry gently kissed Heinz's hand. Then Perry waited for a response. Perry was worried about what happen if Heinz had go the message but also feared what happen if Heinz did get the message. 

“Oh Perry, You have feeling for me” Heinz said. 

Heinz voice softened as he spoke. Perry even though Perry could not bring him to look at Heinz, he could sense Heinz sitting beside him. Heinz turned Perry around.

“Listen I am still emotionally processing everything I just found out. But we can figure this out together.” Heinz told Perry.”Right?”

Perry nodded. Perry did not know what was going to happen next but knowing that Heinz was going to by side made him feel much calmer.


End file.
